Forbidden Love
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: AU Keiko is human, and now the fiance of Hokuto. Akira is a demon, a werewolf. They are of two different worlds, can they be together? And when trouble strikes, will Keiko pull through? a lil' MxM, mostly AxK COMPLETE! may have an epilouge
1. Anger, Omen, Demons

Hey, this is Rin-chan...i didn't know i replaced this chapter w/ something else...so here it is, thank you Kitsune no Takai for telling me!

* * *

Beams of moonlight and reflected on the pond waters. A black-hair maiden walked out and looked into the waters seeing her reflection. She puffed out her breath having it form in mist in front of her. The chilling air came and went constantly. She shivered slightly and pulled her kimono robe tighter around her small frame. The Sakura Tree had started to wilt already. And it wasn't even close to leaf-bare season yet.

'This is a bad omen…' she thought. 'It must be.'

"Keiko?" a quiet and pleasant voice asked. The maiden turned around to see the princess.

"What are you doing up?" she replied without a spark of respect. Her voice was dripping with ice-cold hatred.

"I know you're still angry with the village slaughter, but I didn't know about it at all!" the princess protested.

"You are the princess! How could you not know? My village and family is dead now because of that massacre!" Keiko growled. "But why is _my_ life spared? Kill me so I can join the dead!"

"D-don't say that." she whispered sadly, her brown eyes shone with sadness and concern.

Keiko looked away angrily. "Spare me the drama." Her eyes shone furiously under the pale moon. "You don't understand anything about how I feel, Mahiru! Just because you are the princess, doesn't mean you know how each and every one of us feels. A village is gone because you didn't even bother!" Keiko's eyes blazed with fiery anger and glared at the stars in the sky. "You don't know what it is like to loose your family when they are all you got left!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. Hokuto and Mutsura just completely took everything onto their own hands! I realized what they were doing when the militia walked out!" Mahiru cried. "And you're wrong! I do know how it's like to loose family."

"What do you mean?" Keiko inquired. She turned around, finally, facing Mahiru with eyes full with question.

"You know why the king and queen never shows up?" Mahiru asked, closing her eyes. Keiko nodded, not willing to talk. "It's because they have been dead for seven years…"

"And you didn't think this was important for the kingdom to know?" Keiko rose a brow.

"No…if we told the kingdom, word will spread to other nations. Knowing that I'm still young, taking over this country will be simple." Mahiru explained.

Keiko sighed and looked away tugging on her kimono robe. "Why did Hokuto and Mutsura spare my life?" She turned to Mahiru knowing the young heiress knows the answer. "I do not want the lie."

"W-well…I can't really say…" Mahiru struggled with her words. She looked around trying to think of a way to change the subject. Her eyes landed on the bare Sakura tree. "Why do you think she's dying?" She, meaning the tree. This tree harbors a female tree spirit. They can always tell what spirit they are.

Keiko placed her hand on the rough bark of the tree. "It's an omen." She murmured. They sakuras have just begun to blossom…and now they withered. "A bad omen…"

"What does it mean?" Mahiru asked.

"I don't know…" Keiko replied softly. 'My power of prophecy is useless…if I can see into the future…why wasn't I able to see the massacre and save my family? And why can't I see what's going to happen now?' She looked at the tree, her eyes crying out. 'What does this mean?'

"Something bad might occur sooner or later…" Keiko stated. "I can't tell."

An eerily strong wind blew towards them. Mahiru looked up and smiled suddenly. 'I'll have to go now, I hope you come out tomorrow, Keiko." The girl looked away. True enough, she rarely came out when she was placed here in the palace. She locked herself up in the room lying down or sitting up, either way, she never came out during the day. She came out only to bathe herself (which she done at night) or she wanted to get fresh air.

"Don't count on it." Keiko murmured. This was the most she had ever said to anyone for a few moons. It has been so long that her voice seemed different to herself as well. She heard the rustle of Mahiru's kimono and the sliding of doors. Keiko sighed and looked down at her reflection once again to see her family. A horrified yet happy gasp escaped her. Suddenly, ripples came and the image changed into something else. Keiko squinted but couldn't see it clearly.

Another quick gust of wind blew again and the image blurred and disappeared. The maiden sighed. Yes, she was gifted with the gift of prophecy…but she doesn't know how to use it to its fullest extent.

Then again, she didn't know how to use it at all. Those prophecies come only when she's in a power circle or when the psychic wave links. Keiko sighed softly and returned into her room.

Keiko's eyes blinked open when the sun beamed down on her. A small crevice on the window allowed the bright light shine into her eyes. She squinted and placed her hand up lazily to cover the light. Turning to her side, away from the sun, she closed her eyes ready for sleep. She focused hard on the darkness that called to her…but she couldn't fall asleep.

Angry and frustrated, Keiko bolted up and kicked her blanket away. The ice, cold air suddenly crawled to her. An uninviting sensation that it was. Slowly, she got a dark yakata and pulled it on and grabbed her black kimono robe to wear it over.

Soft footsteps caught Keiko's undivided attention. They stopped abruptly before her doorstep. "Keiko?" a soft timid voice asked. "Do you want to eat your breakfast?"

"Just leave it outside, I'll get it later." She murmured monotonously.

"You'll have to come out soon enough." the voice stated. Keiko gave a huff as a reply. "Very well, your food is right in front of the door." Keiko heard the footsteps faded as she crawled over to the door.

Sliding it open slightly, she pulled to food in. She nibbled the food absent-mindedly and stared at the tatame bed-sheet. A shadow suddenly caught Keiko's attention. The shadow moved quickly past her and the light came in again. Keiko shook her head and pushed the empty tray back out.

"Keiko, are you coming out?" Mahiru appeared with a smiling face. Her kimono trained behind her as she titled her head.

"Hmph." Keiko turned around. "What do you want?"

"N-nothing, really. Can we just talk?" Mahiru murmured. "You always seem so lonely…"

"Have you ever considered that it's because my family is dead?" Keiko whispered.

"Yes…but you don't have to push people away!" Mahiru retorted. For once, her sweet and gentle form crashed. Keiko didn't reply and closed the door in the face of the princess. A slight 'ouch' came from the other side, but Keiko didn't care. She rested her head on her propped up knee. A sudden flash came to her:

A…dog – no wait…its too big to be a normal dog. It is a…werewolf. And there is a girl…a young lady with the werewolf. Who is she? It was too dark to see who they were. The dog morphed…into young man…

The flash ended and a bile taste came to Keiko. The sensation came only when she had a full prophecy done. A mid-prophecy will not work. She coughed and bit back the want to vomit from the flavor that had entered her mouth without want. She clutched her stomach and lay down weakly. Rest was what her body wanted and she needed it. She never knew that a full prophecy could take so much out of her. But…that was only the beginning, and she knew that. Her prophecies are like stories. Cut off stories one taking after one another in a never ending blurs.

Keiko sighed and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to wash away the taste. The taste soon faded as her head started to ache slightly. She pressed her face against the pillow and fell into a deep slumber.

Keiko's eyes fluttered open. Looking around in the darkness, she knew that it was night. Getting up slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it creeping into the darkness that seems to be endless. Uncaring she walked through it anyway and into the garden. As she reached her destination, she heard murmurs of voices.

She looked to the voices behind a bush. The moonlight gave enough light to show who the voices belonged to. A figure drew itself up and spread its midnight black wings. Another stood up next to the first and another the same. One suddenly came down from the wall, its eyes gleaming dangerously in the night. Keiko stifled a gasp and fell down, shocked. 'D-demons!' she cried out in her mind. She squeezed her eyes tightly to give her comfort. She held herself closely to turn away the fear that lay in her mind. Keiko drew in a breath and held it, too scared to let the breath out. She felt herself shaking in fear. Demons…in the garden. So closed to her that if she uttered a word or even breathe, they would probably hear her.

"Where's the Princess?" one asked. Replies of "dunno"s came making Keiko, who was still too terrified to open her eyes, confirm that they were all male.

"Coming soon…I'm so bored." Another whined. Footsteps came and the whining stopped.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. So, how are you doing? Fine I hope." A familiar voice reached Keiko's ears. Keiko looked pass the bush and saw Mahiru rustle through and settling next to the tengu.

"Yea, great." The werewolf said. Keiko let out her breath suddenly. 'He's the one from my prophecy!' she gasped. She saw the wolf's ear twitch towards her breath. She held her breath again and buried her head. Huddled together, she started to think to herself that it is all a dream. Fear pounded loudly in her head, refusing to leave.

After a few murmurs of conversation, she heard them leave. She suddenly lost balanced and fell creating a loud rustle.

"What was that?" one growled. She heard them come closer and closer. Her heart pounded furiously. She remembered how it was…when her parents died. How she was hidden but found anyway and forced to live here. She closed her eyes calling on a silent scream for help.

"It's probably nothing." Mahiru said. Keiko let out a breath and felt them leave. She heard Mahiru near her. "Keiko…"

The maiden whirled around, her eyes clouded with fear. "Get away from me!" she snarled. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shielded herself with her arms, scared that the princess was, too, a demon. Mahiru stood her ground and sighed.

"How much did you see?" she asked. Keiko couldn't reply; fear was too high to suppress causing everything to seem dreamlike. "Please don't tell anyone of them. They're my – " Keiko scrambled up, unwilling to listen. She started to run out of the palace and into the woods.

Her hard and separated breath was all she can hear in the dark depths of the woods. Stopping finally, she held her stomach and leaned down on a tree. Her cramp was ebbing her into darkness. A crack of footsteps crushing dry and dead leaves made her look up.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, male voice definitely. Keiko was too scared to reply. She just shook and crouched down. A silhouette of a beast shone in the moonlight. Keiko closed her eyes again trying to suppress the uncontrollable fear rising deep within her. Hearing the footsteps coming near her, she prayed that whatever it is will kill her quickly so the pain will not last too long.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" a voice asked. Keiko opened her eyes seeing a boy her age. Keiko couldn't speak. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Keiko finally noticed that frightened tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Am I that frightened?' Keiko thought. "Our place is near by, why don't you rest there a little while? Come on." He helped Keiko up to her feet and supported her weight as she leaned limply against him. Her eyes were staring at nothing. 'Where was that beast?'

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Keiko shook her head slowly. "Okay, so how did you get here?" Keiko looked away. "O-kay…well, where's your village?" Those words were like rubbing salt into a wound. It stung the pain that refused to go away in her heart. She clutched her hand tightly and bit her lips; she fought back the tears that were desperately screaming out to come out.

"Gone." She managed. "Everyone…killed…"

"Oh…sorry. You must've tried to run away and landed here." His voice was trying to cheer her up; she knew that tone of voice. Everybody tried it on her when she first arrived.

She stayed silent for the rest of the trip as the young man led her to his home. Every now and then, he would ask if she were tired. Her answer was always a shake of her head. Her eyes were trying to lull her to sleep. She fought hard to stay awake and shook her head often.

"Well, here it is." He stated. Keiko looked at the house that was in front of her. It wasn't a house – it was like a mini palace! "Yea, it's a great place."

Keiko entered and saw that there were five people in there. "Who's that?" an elderly man asked.

"Um – what's your name? My name is Akira." Akira laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Nozomu, please to meet your acquaintance." One took her hand. Keiko didn't even blush like what most girls would've done; instead, she grabbed her hand back as if she had just been violated. "Okay, not what I was expecting…"

A chuckle escaped from the elderly man. "I'm Oboro, this is Katsura." A beautiful lady stepped forward; she greeted Keiko quickly. Keiko hesitantly bowed in return.

"That over there is Misoka – where's Mitsuru?" Nozomu looked around for one of them. Keiko then noticed than one of the five was gone. Gone like the wind.

"So, do you have a name?" Akira joked. Keiko was slightly taken back by this comment.

"Of course I do! Do I look like some servant girl to you?" she snapped. She was quite surprise by her own comment and voice. 'Was I ever this loud?' Keiko wondered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Akira frowned. In their ways, a person without name is a person born in a servant-hood. When a child is born, and their parents are servants, it is illegal to name the child. For once the child gain their own name, the family is freed from the servant life. Often, servant parents abandon these children; other times, they let it be making them a child of no name. "So, what is your name?"

"K-Keiko." She stuttered suddenly embarrassed by the gaze of all the others.

"Well, Keiko, I'll show you to your room." Katsura offered. Keiko followed her into another twist of the place. As hard as she tried, Keiko couldn't memorize her way. Every turn, every corner, every hall looked identical. 'How on earth do they get around this place?' Keiko was worried, 'What if I can never find my way out!' This house was more of a maze than a house. She glanced around trying to use some little descriptions of her surroundings to memorize her way. But all that trouble was of no use.

"Here it is." Katsura's voice brought Keiko to a sudden halt. Avoiding the crash that would've occurred, Keiko suddenly slid and fell. "Are you alright?" Keiko nodded and got up slowly with the help of the lady. "Don't worry about how to get around. One of us is bound to show up. But I suggest you not to go wondering in the night."

"Why not?" Keiko couldn't help herself this time. "I'm just curious, is all." she added quickly. Katsura smiled.

"Getting lost in these walls at night can be quite frightening, I do not want you to be scared to death." Katsura's last word echoed loudly in Keiko's mind. 'To be scared to death…' Keiko shuddered. "Well, Akira's and Mitsuru's room are near here, if you need anything just shout."

Keiko nodded slowly and entered the room. The room was actually larger than Keiko would've expected. It was bigger than the hut that she had shard with her family! 'Amazing!' Keiko thought. Reasoning out the odds of a huge house in the middle of the forest was hard. It would've taken long to build – especially in a time such as this. Shaking out her doubt, she opened the window slightly.

Peering to the sky, or what she can see of it at least, she saw that the sky was a pink-purple color. Dawn is near. Uncaring whether it is morning or night, she crawled into the tatame and squeezed her eyes shut. All that walking, running and fear has made her extremely tired. Tired and grumpy as well. Sighing out her tiredness, she finally was able to go into the deep slumber she so desperately wanted.

Meanwhile, Mahiru paced around her room nervously. She remembered how Keiko's reaction was. She was frightened and unwilling to listen to anything. 'How much did she hear?' Mahiru thought once again. That question raced through her mind endlessly. 'Will she tell? No – she headed towards the forest…where they live!'

"Doh! Great…now what?" Mahiru sighed. She slumped down, finally tired of her restless pacing, and looked up. She had been up all night worrying about this. Not even a wink of sleep – 'I should take a rest.' She decided.

Lying down, she tried to calm her beating heart. This was irritating her greatly. Her fear of people finding out about the demons and her worsen as she tried to sleep. When she finally nodded off for a while, she dreamt of the demons being chased out and killed brutally.

"What do I do?" Mahiru crawled over to the low table and tucked her knees in. Absentmindedly, she started to peel an orange. Somehow, the citric smell of the fruit seems to calm her. "Maybe Keiko didn't run to the forest! Yes! That's it! Keiko ran off the other direction after she found out how horrifying wandering in the woods at the dark of night is!" she reasoned pathetically. She willed with all her heart to believe that even when she knew she was wrong. The chances of Keiko missing the house were equal to the chance she made it – and that's a large amount. "Please keep your mouth shut like always, Keiko!" she pleaded.

Keiko rolled over to her side trying to fall back to slumber. She focused on the darkness in the back of her mind. She searched for the feeling you get when you are about to sleep. The feelings like you're in a living dream – a feeling of total happiness. 'Total happiness?' Keiko snorted. 'Whatever.'

She scrambled up, frustrated, and walked out the door. Her hair was a total mess, but like she cared. 'In a house like this,' she reasoned. 'There has to be a hot spring somewhere.' Turning the corner, she walked to her right and turned again. A few turns later, she turned around. 'Where am I?' she thought. She started to retrace her steps.

'I turned here – no wait not here there!' Keiko often thought. Her head was pounding furiously. She was confused; is this a maze or a house? Either way, she still hated it. She grunted angrily and turned another corner. 'Where on earth is this?' she sighed.

"I will not be made a fool by a house!" she pounded her fist on a wall. Grumbling under her breath, she slid down. Even by walking she had to catch her breath. 'How long have I been wandering again?' she sighed again, this time louder. "Maybe I'll just sit here and rot to death." She turned around and leaned against the wall.

"I doubt you need a house to be made a fool of." A snide remark it was. Keiko twitched angrily at the words. She gripped her yakata and faced the speaker.

"You would be lost of you just came here," came her instant reply. "And who are you the one to talk?" Wait – who _is_ this? He muttered something but Keiko couldn't quite catch it and she was certain that she would not want him to repeat it. Without paying another second to Keiko, he walked off. "Wait – are you just going to leave – "

"Seems so." He retorted. Keiko felt her anger rise up high. She's surprised that he isn't floating from all the hot air that was kept inside him! Biting back her comment, she got up and went to opposite direction.

Few hours later, she found herself lost – well, worse than before at least. 'Maybe I should've left a mark somewhere to know that I came here once.' Keiko panted. 'I don't even remember where my room is!'

"WHAT AM I DOING?" Keiko suddenly exclaimed.

"I think I want to know that too," a soft laughter appeared. Keiko whirled around. "What are you doing?" Akira – yes, that was his name.

"Getting lost." Keiko replied. "Now excuse me, I'm sure there's plenty more halls for me to get lost in!"

"You forget? I live here!" Akira smiled. He grabbed Keiko's hand and led her through the many twists and turns.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Keiko ordered.

"Come on! If you want to get out, I'm your only ticket." Akira said. Keiko frowned. 'I hate it when I'm vulnerable like this.' Keiko sighed. Suddenly, she was back at the living room. "Well, when you're here, you can find anything!"

"How about that hot springs?" Keiko asked, blushing at the question. Needless to say, she was embarrassed by having to ask a male that question.

"Oh! Well, I'll take you there." Akira offered. Keiko nodded. Walking together, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Hesitantly, Akira tried with great effort to start a topic with this girl, "So where did you come from?"

"Where I came from, is nothing now." She answered. Akira frowned.

"Why?"

"Destroyed – cruelly and brutally." She replied.

"Really?" Akira asked. Keiko nodded. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She can never stand talking about this without breaking a tear. The stinging in her eyes caused her to close her eyes and rub them slightly. "Sorry." Akira put in quickly. He must've noticed her about to cry. Keiko shook her head saying that it's not his fault and then said in a louder voice why he had to ask a girl such a personal question.

"Personal? How is it?" Akira stammered.

"Hmph." Keiko stalked off then stopped; she forgot he was leading her. Akira quickly appeared in front of her, all in a blink of an eye. Keiko shook her head then followed.

"Well, here it is." Akira said softly. "You'll get use to the smell."

"Oh right, sulfur." She whispered. "That's the reason why it's hot and why it smells." She can smell the sulfurous smell from here. Pinching her nose, she stepped in until Akira stopped her.

"Um…I think Katsura has kimonos to spare. I'll ask her to drop it down later." Akira said. Keiko nodded and murmured her thanks before walking in.

The steam quickly warmed her even if it was quite chilling outside. The woods created a beautiful scenery with the hot spring. She took her yakata off and slipped into the hot water. The warm water suddenly soothed her of all problems Every trouble, every doubt, every worry – gone. Disappeared. Wonderful. Her goosebumps from the cold faded as the water touched her. She sank deep into it, despite of the repulsive smell. She closed her eyes savoring the wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, it hit her, her vision. A flash came before her eyes: it was a demon! The same demon she saw in her vision before! A girl – wait – that girl…is herself!

The headache hit her quickly after the vision ended. She tried to take in a breath but, instead, took a breath of water. While she was having a vision, she submerged into the water. She stuck her head up finally breathing air. Coughing and spitting up water, she forced her eyes open. Her hand lay limply next to her. Her breath – hard and separated as if she was running.

"Keiko-san?" Katsura's voice entered Keiko's head. But she sounded different, her voice sounded different – deeper actually. "The kimono is out here, alright?" Keiko replied as water trickled down her chin from her mouth. "I will be retiring for a while – seems like I caught a cold." Keiko nodded hoping that Katsura will see. That explained why she sounded different.

"Thank you, Katsura." Keiko called. Katsura head nodded and left. The steam of the hot spring made Keiko only see her silhouette of Katsura. Keiko shuddered and her skin pricked despite the warmth of the hot spring.

Gingerly, Keiko got out and wrapped herself with a towel. The cold hair didn't bother her that much. She picked up the kimono that Katsura had left and looked at it. The color totally clashed with her kimono robe (which was black if you forgot) and her yakata. Shrugging, she placed on the many layers of the kimono and walked out stiffly. Unlike the yakata, the kimono made her take time to get use to it. Every now and then, Keiko would trip on the hem of this outfit.

She was, yet again, wandering the walls of this maze – house – or whatever it is. Keiko looked around and sighed. She took in a breath and did the only thing she knew that would help. She screamed. Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka came running towards her their eyes blazing with fear that something happened.

"What's wrong?" Akira panted. Keiko looked at them three and then down at her feet. "You don't have to be – "

"I got lost…again." She whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have build it like a maze." Nozomu laughed. Keiko shot up a glare and then looked away. "It's okay. I mean, even Akira gets lost I heard him _howling_ at night."

"That's because I saw you." Akira joked. A friendly joke between friends? Well, whatever it was, Keiko didn't care. She just wanted to get to her room then out. "Maybe I should leave a trail of bread crumbs for you."

"Markings would be nice." Keiko grumbled. "I'm tired of running around this whole place. I don't even recognize one room."

"Well, let's drop you off at your room then we'll take you to the living room." Misoka stated. 'Wow, the shrimp finally talks.' Keiko commented in her mind. Luckily, her prophecy this time wasn't as extreme as before. She was able to hide her pain until it passes.

They walked quietly and then found Keiko's room. Making it as quick as she can, she dropped her clothes off and followed them to the living room. In her mind, she memorize which turns to make. _Left, left, straight, right, left, right, straight, straight, right._ She counted until they reached the room. Taking a parchment, she quickly scribbled down the direction and placed it inside the first layer of her kimono.

"Tea?" Oboro asked. Keiko snapped her head up and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome. How do you think we are going to treat our guest?" Oboro chuckled. Keiko looked away. It was like she built a wall around her that won't allow anyone near her. Oboro sighed and started to talk to the others…but often times, he tried to include Keiko but she would not reply.

"The kimono looks nice on you." A voice whispered in her ear. Keiko glanced up and saw a stranger. "Don't worry, I'm Katsura's twin brother." He laughed. "My name is Shion, and yours."

"Keiko." She replied monotonously. She looked away, her eyes darting around the room.

"So, Keiko, you still haven't told us, where did you come from?" Nozomu asked. Keiko froze and Akira swallowed. He knew that she gets touchy when it comes to this topic. He hissed angrily at Nozomu. "Huh? Ow! Akira, what are you doing?" He just received a kick from Akira. "I just wanted to – ow!"

"Shut. Up. About. This." Akira hissed. Keiko looked down and said,

"My village – is destroyed." She got up and started off. Quickly, Akira caught up with her and frowned.

"I'll show you the – "

"No I memorized the ways. It's here." Keiko showed Akira the parchment on which she wrote. Slipping away, Akira only watched until she turned the corner and went back to his Clan.

"That girl, she can be of danger to us." Mitsuru reasoned.

"She's harmless. She knows nothing of us." Misoka replied.

"She might find out!" Mitsuru hollered.

"If you keep talking that loud she will!" Misoka snapped. Another argument…who is to win, they do not know. "But as for now, she is to stay here!"

"Misoka's right! She doesn't have a home! Her village is destroyed! And her family's probably dead!" Akira said.

Mitsuru bit his lips. "I see, so it's gang up on me, eh?"

"No, Mitsuru, just let her stay. Until we can talk to the Princess again. She'll be willing to take her in." Nozomu sighed.

"Whatever." Mitsuru grumbled. "But not today or tomorrow…or this whole week. Near the full moon or the crescent moon, our powers are still weak."

"Until First Quarter or Gibbous?" Nozomu asked.

"First Quarter," came the reply. And the demon boy left without another word.


	2. Maze

Hey, 2nd chapter!! yea! anyway, i think of of you guys who reviewed are WAY too nice on the reviews! i mean, aren't there anything wrong? y'know, something i can fix?! please include that on your reviews...but i'm also really happy that you all enjoyed it! i hope you like this chapter as much as the first!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Maze**

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" a voice asked. Keiko opened her eyes seeing a boy her age. Keiko couldn't speak. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Keiko finally noticed that frightened tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Am I that frightened?' Keiko thought. "Our place is near by, why don't you rest there a little while? Come on." He helped Keiko up to her feet and supported her weight as she leaned limply against him. Her eyes were staring at nothing. 'Where was that beast?'

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Keiko shook her head slowly. "Okay, so how did you get here?" Keiko looked away. "O-kay…well, where's your village?" Those words were like rubbing salt into a wound. It stung the pain that refused to go away in her heart. She clutched her hand tightly and bit her lips; she fought back the tears that were desperately screaming out to come out.

"Gone." She managed. "Everyone…killed…"

"Oh…sorry. You must've tried to run away and landed here." His voice was trying to cheer her up; she knew that tone of voice. Everybody tried it on her when she first arrived.

She stayed silent for the rest of the trip as the young man led her to his home. Every now and then, he would ask if she were tired. Her answer was always a shake of her head. Her eyes were trying to lull her to sleep. She fought hard to stay awake and shook her head often.

"Well, here it is." He stated. Keiko looked at the house that was in front of her. It wasn't a house – it was like a mini palace! "Yea, it's a great place."

Keiko entered and saw that there were five people in there. "Who's that?" an elderly man asked.

"Um – what's your name? My name is Akira." Akira laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Nozomu, please to meet your acquaintance." One took her hand. Keiko didn't even blush like what most girls would've done; instead, she grabbed her hand back as if she had just been violated. "Okay, not what I was expecting…"

A chuckle escaped from the elderly man. "I'm Oboro, this is Katsura." A beautiful lady stepped forward; she greeted Keiko quickly. Keiko hesitantly bowed in return.

"That over there is Misoka – where's Mitsuru?" Nozomu looked around for one of them. Keiko then noticed than one of the five was gone. Gone like the wind.

"So, do you have a name?" Akira joked. Keiko was slightly taken back by this comment.

"Of course I do! Do I look like some servant girl to you?" she snapped. She was quite surprise by her own comment and voice. 'Was I ever this loud?' Keiko wondered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Akira frowned. In their ways, a person without name is a person born in a servant-hood. When a child is born, and their parents are servants, it is illegal to name the child. For once the child gain their own name, the family is freed from the servant life. Often, servant parents abandon these children; other times, they let it be making them a child of no name. "So, what is your name?"

"K-Keiko." She stuttered suddenly embarrassed by the gaze of all the others.

"Well, Keiko, I'll show you to your room." Katsura offered. Keiko followed her into another twist of the place. As hard as she tried, Keiko couldn't memorize her way. Every turn, every corner, every hall looked identical. 'How on earth do they get around this place?' Keiko was worried, 'What if I can never find my way out!' This house was more of a maze than a house. She glanced around trying to use some little descriptions of her surroundings to memorize her way. But all that trouble was of no use.

"Here it is." Katsura's voice brought Keiko to a sudden halt. Avoiding the crash that would've occurred, Keiko suddenly slid and fell. "Are you alright?" Keiko nodded and got up slowly with the help of the lady. "Don't worry about how to get around. One of us is bound to show up. But I suggest you not to go wondering in the night."

"Why not?" Keiko couldn't help herself this time. "I'm just curious, is all." she added quickly. Katsura smiled.

"Getting lost in these walls at night can be quite frightening, I do not want you to be scared to death." Katsura's last word echoed loudly in Keiko's mind. 'To be scared to death…' Keiko shuddered. "Well, Akira's and Mitsuru's room are near here, if you need anything just shout."

Keiko nodded slowly and entered the room. The room was actually larger than Keiko would've expected. It was bigger than the hut that she had shard with her family! 'Amazing!' Keiko thought. Reasoning out the odds of a huge house in the middle of the forest was hard. It would've taken long to build – especially in a time such as this. Shaking out her doubt, she opened the window slightly.

Peering to the sky, or what she can see of it at least, she saw that the sky was a pink-purple color. Dawn is near. Uncaring whether it is morning or night, she crawled into the tatame and squeezed her eyes shut. All that walking, running and fear has made her extremely tired. Tired and grumpy as well. Sighing out her tiredness, she finally was able to go into the deep slumber she so desperately wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mahiru paced around her room nervously. She remembered how Keiko's reaction was. She was frightened and unwilling to listen to anything. 'How much did she hear?' Mahiru thought once again. That question raced through her mind endlessly. 'Will she tell? No – she headed towards the forest…where they live!'

"Doh! Great…now what?" Mahiru sighed. She slumped down, finally tired of her restless pacing, and looked up. She had been up all night worrying about this. Not even a wink of sleep – 'I should take a rest.' She decided.

Lying down, she tried to calm her beating heart. This was irritating her greatly. Her fear of people finding out about the demons and her worsen as she tried to sleep. When she finally nodded off for a while, she dreamt of the demons being chased out and killed brutally.

"What do I do?" Mahiru crawled over to the low table and tucked her knees in. Absentmindedly, she started to peel an orange. Somehow, the citric smell of the fruit seems to calm her. "Maybe Keiko didn't run to the forest! Yes! That's it! Keiko ran off the other direction after she found out how horrifying wandering in the woods at the dark of night is!" she reasoned pathetically. She willed with all her heart to believe that even when she knew she was wrong. The chances of Keiko missing the house were equal to the chance she made it – and that's a large amount. "Please keep your mouth shut like always, Keiko!" she pleaded.

* * *

Keiko rolled over to her side trying to fall back to slumber. She focused on the darkness in the back of her mind. She searched for the feeling you get when you are about to sleep. The feelings like you're in a living dream – a feeling of total happiness. 'Total happiness?' Keiko snorted. 'Whatever.'

She scrambled up, frustrated, and walked out the door. Her hair was a total mess, but like she cared. 'In a house like this,' she reasoned. 'There has to be a hot spring somewhere.' Turning the corner, she walked to her right and turned again. A few turns later, she turned around. 'Where am I?' she thought. She started to retrace her steps.

'I turned here – no wait not here there!' Keiko often thought. Her head was pounding furiously. She was confused; is this a maze or a house? Either way, she still hated it. She grunted angrily and turned another corner. 'Where on earth is this?' she sighed.

"I will not be made a fool by a house!" she pounded her fist on a wall. Grumbling under her breath, she slid down. Even by walking she had to catch her breath. 'How long have I been wandering again?' she sighed again, this time louder. "Maybe I'll just sit here and rot to death." She turned around and leaned against the wall.

"I doubt you need a house to be made a fool of." A snide remark it was. Keiko twitched angrily at the words. She gripped her yakata and faced the speaker.

"You would be lost of you just came here," came her instant reply. "And who are you the one to talk?" Wait – who _is_ this? He muttered something but Keiko couldn't quite catch it and she was certain that she would not want him to repeat it. Without paying another second to Keiko, he walked off. "Wait – are you just going to leave – "

"Seems so." He retorted. Keiko felt her anger rise up high. She's surprised that he isn't floating from all the hot air that was kept inside him! Biting back her comment, she got up and went to opposite direction.

Few hours later, she found herself lost – well, worse than before at least. 'Maybe I should've left a mark somewhere to know that I came here once.' Keiko panted. 'I don't even remember where my room is!'

"WHAT AM I DOING?" Keiko suddenly exclaimed.

"I think I want to know that too," a soft laughter appeared. Keiko whirled around. "What are you doing?" Akira – yes, that was his name.

"Getting lost." Keiko replied. "Now excuse me, I'm sure there's plenty more halls for me to get lost in!"

"You forget? I live here!" Akira smiled. He grabbed Keiko's hand and led her through the many twists and turns.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Keiko ordered.

"Come on! If you want to get out, I'm your only ticket." Akira said. Keiko frowned. 'I hate it when I'm vulnerable like this.' Keiko sighed. Suddenly, she was back at the living room. "Well, when you're here, you can find anything!"

"How about that hot springs?" Keiko asked, blushing at the question. Needless to say, she was embarrassed by having to ask a male that question.

"Oh! Well, I'll take you there." Akira offered. Keiko nodded. Walking together, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Hesitantly, Akira tried with great effort to start a topic with this girl, "So where did you come from?"

"Where I came from, is nothing now." She answered. Akira frowned.

"Why?"

"Destroyed – cruelly and brutally." She replied.

"Really?" Akira asked. Keiko nodded. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She can never stand talking about this without breaking a tear. The stinging in her eyes caused her to close her eyes and rub them slightly. "Sorry." Akira put in quickly. He must've noticed her about to cry. Keiko shook her head saying that it's not his fault and then said in a louder voice why he had to ask a girl such a personal question.

"Personal? How is it?" Akira stammered.

"Hmph." Keiko stalked off then stopped; she forgot he was leading her. Akira quickly appeared in front of her, all in a blink of an eye. Keiko shook her head then followed.

"Well, here it is." Akira said softly. "You'll get use to the smell."

"Oh right, sulfur." She whispered. "That's the reason why it's hot and why it smells." She can smell the sulfurous smell from here. Pinching her nose, she stepped in until Akira stopped her.

"Um…I think Katsura has kimonos to spare. I'll ask her to drop it down later." Akira said. Keiko nodded and murmured her thanks before walking in.

The steam quickly warmed her even if it was quite chilling outside. The woods created a beautiful scenery with the hot spring. She took her yakata off and slipped into the hot water. The warm water suddenly soothed her of all problems Every trouble, every doubt, every worry – gone. Disappeared. Wonderful. Her goosebumps from the cold faded as the water touched her. She sank deep into it, despite of the repulsive smell. She closed her eyes savoring the wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, it hit her, her vision. A flash came before her eyes: it was a demon! The same demon she saw in her vision before! A girl – wait – that girl…is herself!

The headache hit her quickly after the vision ended. She tried to take in a breath but, instead, took a breath of water. While she was having a vision, she submerged into the water. She stuck her head up finally breathing air. Coughing and spitting up water, she forced her eyes open. Her hand lay limply next to her. Her breath – hard and separated as if she was running.

"Keiko-san?" Katsura's voice entered Keiko's head. But she sounded different, her voice sounded different – deeper actually. "The kimono is out here, alright?" Keiko replied as water trickled down her chin from her mouth. "I will be retiring for a while – seems like I caught a cold." Keiko nodded hoping that Katsura will see. That explained why she sounded different.

"Thank you, Katsura." Keiko called. Katsura head nodded and left. The steam of the hot spring made Keiko only see her silhouette of Katsura. Keiko shuddered and her skin pricked despite the warmth of the hot spring.

Gingerly, Keiko got out and wrapped herself with a towel. The cold hair didn't bother her that much. She picked up the kimono that Katsura had left and looked at it. The color totally clashed with her kimono robe (which was black if you forgot) and her yakata. Shrugging, she placed on the many layers of the kimono and walked out stiffly. Unlike the yakata, the kimono made her take time to get use to it. Every now and then, Keiko would trip on the hem of this outfit.

She was, yet again, wandering the walls of this maze – house – or whatever it is. Keiko looked around and sighed. She took in a breath and did the only thing she knew that would help. She screamed. Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka came running towards her their eyes blazing with fear that something happened.

"What's wrong?" Akira panted. Keiko looked at them three and then down at her feet. "You don't have to be – "

"I got lost…again." She whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have build it like a maze." Nozomu laughed. Keiko shot up a glare and then looked away. "It's okay. I mean, even Akira gets lost I heard him _howling_ at night."

"That's because I saw you." Akira joked. A friendly joke between friends? Well, whatever it was, Keiko didn't care. She just wanted to get to her room then out. "Maybe I should leave a trail of bread crumbs for you."

"Markings would be nice." Keiko grumbled. "I'm tired of running around this whole place. I don't even recognize one room."

"Well, let's drop you off at your room then we'll take you to the living room." Misoka stated. 'Wow, the shrimp finally talks.' Keiko commented in her mind. Luckily, her prophecy this time wasn't as extreme as before. She was able to hide her pain until it passes.

They walked quietly and then found Keiko's room. Making it as quick as she can, she dropped her clothes off and followed them to the living room. In her mind, she memorize which turns to make. _Left, left, straight, right, left, right, straight, straight, right._ She counted until they reached the room. Taking a parchment, she quickly scribbled down the direction and placed it inside the first layer of her kimono.

"Tea?" Oboro asked. Keiko snapped her head up and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome. How do you think we are going to treat our guest?" Oboro chuckled. Keiko looked away. It was like she built a wall around her that won't allow anyone near her. Oboro sighed and started to talk to the others…but often times, he tried to include Keiko but she would not reply.

"The kimono looks nice on you." A voice whispered in her ear. Keiko glanced up and saw a stranger. "Don't worry, I'm Katsura's twin brother." He laughed. "My name is Shion, and yours."

"Keiko." She replied monotonously. She looked away, her eyes darting around the room.

"So, Keiko, you still haven't told us, where did you come from?" Nozomu asked. Keiko froze and Akira swallowed. He knew that she gets touchy when it comes to this topic. He hissed angrily at Nozomu. "Huh? Ow! Akira, what are you doing?" He just received a kick from Akira. "I just wanted to – ow!"

"Shut. Up. About. This." Akira hissed. Keiko looked down and said,

"My village – is destroyed." She got up and started off. Quickly, Akira caught up with her and frowned.

"I'll show you the – "

"No I memorized the ways. It's here." Keiko showed Akira the parchment on which she wrote. Slipping away, Akira only watched until she turned the corner and went back to his Clan.

"That girl, she can be of danger to us." Mitsuru reasoned.

"She's harmless. She knows nothing of us." Misoka replied.

"She might find out!" Mitsuru hollered.

"If you keep talking that loud she will!" Misoka snapped. Another argument…who is to win, they do not know. "But as for now, she is to stay here!"

"Misoka's right! She doesn't have a home! Her village is destroyed! And her family's probably dead!" Akira said.

Mitsuru bit his lips. "I see, so it's gang up on me, eh?"

"No, Mitsuru, just let her stay. Until we can talk to the Princess again. She'll be willing to take her in." Nozomu sighed.

"Whatever." Mitsuru grumbled. "But not today or tomorrow…or this whole week. Near the full moon or the crescent moon, our powers are still weak."

"Until First Quarter or Gibbous?" Nozomu asked.

"First Quarter," came the reply. And the demon boy left without another word.

* * *

egag! i'm so sorry if they sound SO SO SOOOO out of character! i tried to make them in character...i probabaly didn't ty enough! > i need help on this...please review and tell me how to fix this! thanxs! i want to tell me what's wrong w/ this fic, okay? Besides the fact that if you hate the pairing keikoxakira and you read it anyway...> please and thank you! i'll try to update the 3rd chapter soon.....i thought my algebra teacher was gonna bombard me with quizzes all this week so it took be kinda long to write this....bye byz!

Rin-chan


	3. Discovery

hey, sorry for such a late update. I thank you all for your reviews! i really appreciate that! And thanks for telling me that i accidentally erased my first chapter! Well, i'll be gone for the weekend and i probabaly won't update for long, i hope this chapter will make it up, please enjoy! (and review)

* * *

Mahiru slowly brought the brush across the parchment. Slowly, she concentrated on the words that flowed quickly out of her mind and into the writing. It was a letter to burn – a letter for her parents. Mahiru sighed softly as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

It has been one week since Keiko had disappeared; whether or not the girl made it, Mahiru did not know. But each and every not, she worried that Keiko was found (not that she hated Keiko) and revealed the secret that she was secretly seeing a Tenyu…and falling in love with a demon.

She sighed again, this time louder than before. "Princess, Princess!" a voice called from outside. Mahiru flinched as she recognized the voice. Quickly, she hid the parchment in her kimono and allowed the speaker to enter.

"Princess, where's Keiko?" Hokuto barged in, his eyes glaring down at the Princess. Mahiru held his glare and answered,

"I do not know." Mahiru's voice was calm and in control. "She wished to be free, and so she was. And besides, why do you care?" Quite a childish question but she was, after all, fourteen. (Is that her right age?)

"I thought I told you." Hokuto growled. "And another thing, have you seen those demons? I've heard they were terrorizing the kingdom again."

"I'm not even allowed outside this room because of it, what do you think?" Mahiru retorted sourly. Hokuto learned about the demons' outings during the night and forbid the princess to go out. "And why do I have to listen to you, anyway?"

"Or I'll tell other kingdoms that you're the lone ruler of the place." Hokuto smirked deathly. Mahiru shuddered. "Who will the guards listen to? You or me? You're just a mere girl, they'll think your delusional." Mahiru looked down. 'He's right.' Mahiru thought. 'Crap.'

Her eyes looked up showing no emotions. "So, you wish to make…Keiko your…"

"Yes, after I find her. And she will no matter what." Hokuto said. 'Unless she rejects you,' Mahiru said to herself. Mahiru truly hates Hokuto; she never knew why her parents hired him in the first place. He's a no good, blackmailing, scheming bastard that can't be stop unless he is killed.

"So, what do you wish to do with the demons after they are found?" Mahiru asked.

"Simple, I will behead them and show the village what the demons really look like." Hokuto laughed. She stifled a gasp. His voice was serious even with the hearty laugh. Mahiru looked down and was too afraid to even gaze upon his face. "You do not have a problem with that, do you, Princess?"

"T-there is…the children, they'll be scared with all that blood and –," Mahiru started.

"Then they'll never grow up to be strong." Hokuto sneered. The Princess looked away. 'That heartless jerk…' she thought to herself. 'One day, I really hope that he will be exiled!' Mahiru gripped her hands together tightly. "We are in need of a stronger army, if the children are scared of a dead demon, they'll die at war."

"You're going to draft children?" Mahiru gasped, horrified at the thought. "Hokuto, I cannot allow that! I know that our kingdom is in a deep fall, but we cannot draft children and send them to war! That's not human! They'll DIE, Hokuto!"

"Then so be it, they're weak if they die." Hokuto jeered. Mahiru gasped. This couldn't be help. The lives of a few children were all she can spare for the lives of the whole kingdom. Blackmailing the Princess so that his wish can be fulfilled, how despicable. Mahiru gritted her teeth trying not to cry of frustration.

'If only Mitsuru were here,' she couldn't help thinking that. 'No! Hokuto will kill him…' As much as Mahiru hated to come to the truth, Hokuto does have to power to kill Mitsuru and the Lunar Race.

"Now, listen closely, Princess. Do not speak of this to anyone, and one more thing, search for Keiko." Hokuto drew himself near Mahiru, not a romantic gesture, more of a deathly gesture. He held a dagger near her throat barely scraping it, just enough for a drop of red liquid to fall on the blade. A quick stingy feeling surrounded the small rip. "IF this gets out, more of this will be poured out."

Mahiru's eyes were wide opened. She was too scared to do anything right. Her shoulders shook frantically as Hokuto walked out without regrets. Slumping down, Mahiru looked at her hands gripping the tatame. "How can I let this happen? I'm in charge here!" Mahiru exclaimed. 'No I'm not,' she thought. 'I never was…Hokuto will kill the whole kingdom if I – I try to stand up to him…' She let out a hopeless sigh. How can she rule if she feels so very weak?

* * *

Keiko woke up and realized that today marked the day that she fled from the palace. She didn't know whether she should celebrate or be worried. There was always something bothering her. Why was she there with the demon? And where _are_ the demons? She twisted around nervously and then found that Shion – or perhaps Katsura if she had return from her illness – left her some breakfast.

Not feeling hungry, she forced herself to eat the food. True, the food tasted beautiful but…she couldn't eat it. She didn't feel like eating. Eating made her feels like she was going to vomit it out, but she couldn't be rude and leave it there. She can't be rude after they took her in and gave her a home and clothed her and fed her. "I should thank them." Keiko reasoned. "But…" she knew that sinking fear in her heart. She can't bring herself to say it.

Keiko hugged her knees close to her. The plate was empty – save the crumbs on it. Getting up finally, the girl started to walk out. After being here for a week, she knew this place fairly well.

"Hey! You're awake!" Akira smiled. Keiko stepped back when the boy appeared out of nowhere. He's a like a cute little puppy that follows you everywhere; annoying but you don't want to get rid of him. Keiko tried to smile back – or at least what she considers a smile.

"Yea, I guess I am," she replied lamely. Akira was still smiling. 'How does he always act so happy?' Keiko thought. The death of her family and village seriously damaged her personality. But he, he was always smiling – endlessly. Keiko knew, because Akira told her, that his family was wiped out and he was lucky he made it.

"You told me your story, so I'll tell you mine!" Akira had said. Keiko looked down feeling better somehow. 'Maybe he slipped some remedy into my food.' Keiko reasoned. Then suddenly thought, 'Remedy for sadness? Right…' She followed Akira out to the garden.

"You've spent a lot of time here, in the garden I mean." Akira said. Keiko nodded to realize that he was correct. After she discovered the beautiful garden, she had spent much time here. It was calming. Even when it was raining outside, the garden was mysteriously dried afterwards. In a pond, a carp swam lazily around the edge waiting to be fed. "Here, you want to feed it?" he asked handing over some cabbage.

Hesitantly, Keiko took it and looked down at the carps. "Don't worry, they don't bite." Akira joked. Keiko frowned at his comment but went to feed the carp anyway. A small nibble was felt at the edge of her finger. It tickles. Keiko chuckled at the feeling. (I don't think a girl like her will giggle.) "Yea, like that. See, it doesn't hurt."

"I never said I was afraid that it will hurt!" Keiko snapped.

"I know." Akira replied, smiling. 'How does he do that?' Keiko was shocked. 'I've been a jerk sometimes, but he smiles on anyway.' Akira continued, "It's fun…to spend time with you, Keiko."

Keiko felt her heart pace quicken. Not knowing herself, she smiled genuinely at Akira.

"You look pretty when you smile. You should smile more often." Akira said. Keiko didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or insult. She looked pretty – good, when she smiled – does it mean she looks ugly when she doesn't? Suddenly aware of how she looked, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Honestly, her hair was a mess! "Don't worry, you look fine. Here," he handed her more cabbages. "They're still hungry."

"I guess they are." Keiko murmured looking down at the carps that swam, now energetically, for food.

After feeding, Akira walked around the garden and told Keiko to wait for him. Obediently, yet confused, she sat on the stone bench and looked around. She gazed up at the pale moon that was not yet lit. 'Must be early afternoon.' Keiko thought. While wondering how long they've stayed out in the garden, her stomach let out a gurgle. Instantly, she clutched her stomach and blushed. She was quite thankful that Akira wasn't there – or so she thought.

"I knew you'd be hungry right about now." Akira appeared with a dish of food in his hand. "Didn't know you where _that_ hungry." Keiko blushed even more. 'Just rub it in, will you?' Keiko said to herself. "Well, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made some riceballs…" Keiko gave a nervously glance at the carps. 'They keep the carps…just to eat them?' she thought in horror. Noticing her gaze, he saw her staring at the carps and then the food. "Don't worry, it's not carp."

"Thanks…" Keiko said. She took the riceball up gingerly and took a bite. The flavor flowed into her mouth as soon as she took a bite. Slightly amazed at the rich flavor, she swallowed and took another bite.

Akira toyed with his share of the riceball then ate it. Keiko was tempted to say, "Don't play with your food," but halted as she saw what Akira did. He made a battle scene with his food. Narrating and acting it out, Keiko couldn't help but laugh. Never has she seen someone of that age play with food like that – then again, she never seen anyone play with food at Akira's age at all. Hearing Keiko's laughter, he let out a howl of laughter as well. Keiko froze; that howl – she felt herself slip into another vision.

A werewolf howling in the night – a horrified howl a saddening howl. Something was missing from its heart. Not its…his. Yes, positive this werewolf is male.

Keiko felt herself being pushed forward. Instantly, all the food fell to the floor including Akira's. She crouched down, coughing. Her hair was covering her face. Beads of cold sweat ran down her forehead. "Keiko?" Akira placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"A-Akira…" Keiko rasped. Without another word, Keiko slumped towards Akira and fainted.

* * *

Keiko opened her eyes slowly. Her temples hurt – probably from the vision, or maybe from something else. She got up and saw that there was a plate of riceballs next to her. 'Akira must've left it.' Keiko thought. Keiko looked away from the food quite ashamed of all the things she had just put Akira through.

Judging by the darkness of the room, it was night. Keiko stood up and pushed open her door taking the riceballs with her. She walked around eating the riceballs as she went. Wandering the halls again, if she got lost it won't matter. Someone always found her before she starts to worry. Keiko meandered around trying to maintain her boredom level to a minimum. 'Maybe there's somewhere else that I haven't seen before…' _What a stupid question. Of course there's somewhere she's never been before!_ A voice inside her head snapped.

"Hm…" Keiko sighed. She couldn't sleep, and she knew it. So wandering was the best she can do.

"You think the Princess will keep her?" a voice asked. Keiko identified it as Misoka's voice.

"I don't know." Mitsuru's voice came loud and harsh. Keiko felt his voice bring shudder to her skin. Keiko listened intently, though. She held her breath and let it out softly and drew it in again. "I think she will."

"But why can't she stay here?" definitely Akira's voice.

"Because it's too dangerous!" Mitsuru replied harshly. "You forget, _she_ told us that _he_ was looking for us! Trying to destroy us! For all I care, that Keiko girl might be a spy – "

"No!" Akira cried. "She can't! She's not!"

"Akira, calm down." Nozomu sighed. "Mitsuru, she's of no danger to us. She's human, really human."

"What did you drink her blood?" came Mitsuru's caustic remark.

"No," Nozomu said coolly. "It's pretty obvious by the looks of her!"

"True that she's human, but it might be best for her to leave…" Misoka suggested. Keiko slumped down. What did Mitsuru mean by saying, "What did you drink her blood?" the phrase, "Drink her blood," echoed through her head.

She heard Akira protest then started to walk out. Keiko held her breath and crawled out quickly to the other turn. Keiko was panting, not from weariness for she was not tired, but from fear. 'C-can they be the demons I saw Mahiru with? No…it can't be…'

* * *

Finally, the night of the First Quarter moon came. One by one, they turned into the demons that they were. Mitsuru stretched out his wings. It felt good to know that he had power over "stupid humans", as he put it. He turned to his friends. They were all transformed – nobody could tell that they were what they once were. Misoka turned into a tall, handsome kitsune. Akira turned into a werewolf, covered in fur; nobody can recognize him if compared to his human form. Nozomu turned into a tall, dark vampire. His lust for blood was sustained, thankfully.

"Is Mahiru there?" Misoka asked. Nozomu had sent one of his bats there to make sure that it was "all clear". Slowly, the vampire nodded and they all climbed down from the roof. Mahiru looked up and smiled at her friends. No matter their appearance, they were still her friends.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something? Bat-san told me." Mahiru held the little bat that Nozomu gave her as a "walkie talkie". "What is it? He wouldn't give me details."

"There's a girl at our place and – " Akira started stubbornly. Mitsuru's glare silenced him momentarily.

"We found a girl…" Mitsuru said. A coincidental feeling rose to Mahiru, but she shook it off. "Can you take care of her?"

Mahiru answered truthfully, "I'm sorry, but I can't. This place is packed as it is. And…a girl appearing out of nowhere? That's suspicious." Mitsuru looked down and Akira did a little victory dance.

"But she can be of danger to us!" Mitsuru cried. "Can't you just take her? Say you found her – "

"Where?" Mahiru finished.

"She got you there." Nozomu laughed. Mitsuru grunted.

"Well, I'll let her stay only for a few more weeks, but when it's the next Full Moon, she is to stay here," Mitsuru said.

"I'm not sure," Mahiru said doubtfully. "Are you sure she can be of danger?"

"Yes!" Mitsuru cried.

Mahiru looked down, "Okay…then…but the next Full Moon…but I'll have to think of why she's here…"

"Thank you, Princess." Misoka bowed.

"What's her name?" Mahiru asked after returning the bow.

"I think it was…" Nozomu started.

"It's Keiko." Akira smiled. Mahiru looked shocked. 'They found her! Of all people…oh please don't let her find out. She'll…she'll…she _is_ of danger to them…somewhat at least.'

"That's a nice name…I think we use to have a girl called Keiko here. But she's gone now." Mahiru smiled sadly.

"Really? Coincidence." Akira confirmed.

"I really hope so…" Mahiru whispered to herself.

* * *

Keiko paused and looked around again. She was corrected, nobody was there – except for Oboro and Shion. Come to think of it, where was Katsura? It's been nearly two weeks since she's seen her. Keiko started outside to the garden and sat near the pond again. Looking at the carps, she tossed some food down.

"Hey, feeling lonely?" she asked to the carps. Suddenly stopping herself, she laughed at her own stupidity. "What am I doing? Talking to fishes?"

Her skin pricked and her vision blurred suddenly. When she regained her vision, she saw that she was going through another prophecy. This time, four demons came…. the same demons that she saw with Mahiru! They're landing…here! Inside THIS garden!

Scared, Keiko stood up and ran towards the shrubs and hid. Luckily, the side effects of the prophecy didn't come just yet. She still had energy. Maybe she could stay there – then maybe she could find out why they were coming into this garden. But really, what would demons want with such a garden?

A large shadow passed Keiko's eyes. 'What?' she thought. Her eyes followed the shadow and a loud thud came from the garden. Someone is here. Keiko tried to scoot back into the bushes to hide herself even more. Useless attempt she should say.

In a flash, Keiko saw some more demons enter: a fox, a vampire, and a werewolf. 'How can this be?' Keiko thought. 'Why is it that I will see them again?'

"Well, nobody's here," the werewolf said – in a familiar tone to Keiko's ears. 'He sounds like – no it can't be…' Keiko reasoned.

"We can tell," the tengu said. She heard the werewolf breathe out in an unappreciative grunt. Suddenly, the tengu morphed; Keiko watched intently at the transformation. She couldn't believe it – the tengu morphed into Mitsuru! The demons did the same as Mitsuru, morphing into human form. The fox was Misoka, the vampire was Nozomu, and – and the werewolf was Akira!

She couldn't help herself this time; Keiko fell backwards, suddenly feeling the pain of the result of her prophecy. She landed loudly enough for them to hear. "Kei-Keiko." Akira gasped seeing the girl.

"How much did you see?" Nozomu asked, his voice wasn't gentle but it wasn't harsh, either. Keiko couldn't reply. Her eyes were wide and clouded with fear.

"I told you she can't be able to stay." Mitsuru growled he started to morph slightly, the tattoos on his face appearing. His nails turning into claws.

"No!" Akira stood protectively in front of Keiko. Suddenly, it hit her. This was like her vision – the demon werewolf was morphed into a boy and that explained why she was here herself. Akira turned around. "Please don't tell anyone?"

Keiko shuddered as Akira placed his hand on her shoulder. He can't be a demon – such a kind-hearted boy, he can't be a demon! But yet he is…Slowly, Keiko nodded. "I-I won't tell anyone…I promise." Akira smiled.

"Then, do you know the Princess?" Misoka said all of a sudden. Keiko looked up. "The Princess, Mahiru."

"Mahiru?" Keiko echoed. "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"You were at the garden last time, weren't you?" Misoka was filling in all the blanks quickly. Keiko dipped her head. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Okay, you're right, good for you, so what are we going to do with her?" Mitsuru snapped. "Hey, girl, you're going to be moving back to the Princess Mahiru."

Keiko froze. Hell no! It was prison back there! She glared up at the tengu. "No." she said plainly and clearly. Mitsuru hated to be defied. But now he is – and there was nothing he can do about it. "It's a living hell back there, worse then when my village was killed. I am not going back there!" she cried.

Akira beamed, a grin growing from side to side. Even so a werewolf and she a human, he was glad that she was staying. He feared that Keiko would want to leave – especially when she found that they were demons. 'She's going to stay,' that phrase kept going on and on in his mind.

"No. You're moving back when the next Full Moon is here." Mitsuru said. Not the coming Full Moon – the next; Keiko sighed. Back to the prison in the palace, where servants will constantly annoy her that doesn't seem to have anything to do. Where Mahiru will try hard to "befriend" her and where Hokuto will always try to see her. Keiko sighed. 'I can't stay _here_ forever…' she reasoned sadly.

"Fine…I'll go," she said reluctantly. Akira gave her a painful look. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'll still be here for at least a month!" Keiko snapped. 'And besides, you can visit me.' She added to herself. Akira quickly tried to change his expression into a smile, but still, his painful look laid deep within him.

"So, what else do you have that you didn't tell us?" Nozomu asked. Keiko looked away. "Hmm, you do have something?"

"You don't need to know." Keiko said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Misoka responded. Keiko gritted her teeth. "You keep our secret, we will keep ours." Misoka promised. She was unsure though, is it safe? To tell them about her Prophecy abilities, what if they used it for wrong? She shuffled nervously on her knee.

"It's been a long night," Akira said suddenly. "Let's go." He grabbed Keiko by the arm and lead her (and dragged her) out of the garden leaving his companions speechless.

Walking behind Akira in the mansion, she looked down. It all happened so fast that it seemed unreal, like a dream. A dreamlike feeling, somehow, she enjoyed that feeling. 'Wait – if _they're_ demons…then shouldn't Oboro, Shion and Katsura be demons as well?'

"Oboro, Shion, Katsura," she murmured aloud. Turning around, Akira gave her a skeptical look. "Are they demons as well?" Akira scratched his head as if thinking.

"Well…" he started. "Shion and Katsura…well, they're the same person."

"What?" Keiko yelled in surprise. "But – they're – they're not the same gender!"

"Yea, the thing is, Katsura changes gender every half month." Akira said almost humorously. "You get use to it, though."

"Then Oboro…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm not really sure if I can say that he's a demon." Akira said truthfully. "If he is, I've never seen him as a demon."

Hokuto gripped his hands tightly together and placed in front of his mouth and rested his chin on it. A map with dark splotches over it lay in front of him. He grunted. They've searched everywhere! Where is she?

"Hokuto-sama," Mutsura walked in. He kneeled down waiting for Hokuto to allow him up, without looking up from the map, he motion Mutsura to stand.

"Where can she be?" Hokuto growled. Mutsura shrugged.

"Heavens know," he sighed.

"I don't want that kind of damn answer!" Hokuto shouted. "Where is she? You've searched everywhere? Are you sure?"

"Well," he began. Hokuto gripped Mutsura's collar making him him meaning Mutsura slightly choked.

"Well what?" Hokuto demanded.

"Not everywhere," Mutsura stated. Hesitantly, he pointed to a forest. "My men's been there – they said they saw demons."

"Demons?" Hokuto repeated.

"Yea, and there was a girl with them." Mutsura went on.

"Keiko," he breathed. "They found her. Mutsura you're a genius!" He instantly dropped Mutsura on the ground having him pant from the strangling at first.

"Why do you want that girl anyway? Just leave her to die." Mutsura said.

"Hmm." Hokuto laughed. "She has a great potential," he said. "And…"

"And what?" Mutsura asked quietly not daring to go any louder.

"And she will become my wife." Hokuto cried.

* * *

hey, i hope this will definitely make up for my absense! i hope you enjoy this! please, review- Rin-chan 


	4. Return

i apologize that it took me so long! i kind of lost my file. apparently, i think someone got onto my account and deleted this by accident...at least i think it is by accident. Anyway, this is near the end of this fiction! probably two more chapters and it is done! read & enjoy!

* * *

Mahiru curled up in her tatame. 'What do I do?' she thought. She really can't do much. She threw the covers off of herself and started to pace nervously around the room. What can she do? Her parents can't help her, obviously. If she asks Mitsuru or any of the others, they might get killed my Hokuto. Mahiru sighed suddenly aggravated by all the things she can't do as a child ruler.

"Mitsuru, I really need your help." Mahiru whispered sadly. It's almost the next full moon, the day that Keiko promised to come back. "I really need you."

Hokuto plans to take over the place of the ruler, Mahiru knows it. But she won't bring herself to admit. She gripped her hands hard as she tried to calm herself down.

Finally, she got up and slammed open the door. The sky was actually blue, just yesterday it was a dark and gloomy night. Mahiru smiled, kind of crookedly, though. She ran her fingers through her short, cropped hair. Her brown eyes scanned down the hall then up the halls, no one came to sight.

Quickly, she walked out and into the garden. The Sakura Tree was still slowly fading. She placed her hand on the bark like how she saw Keiko did long time ago. "What's wrong?" she whispered to the tree.

Mahiru frowned and walked to the pond and looked at the twigs that have fallen in. She sighed. The tree's falling apart just like how her country is. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What is wrong?" Mahiru sighed. "I can't fix it at all! Ugh."

A crunch of dry leaves under a foot made Mahiru turn around. A servant girl stood there. The servant girl paused and looked at Mahiru. "Princess," Hokuto said coolly. Mahiru held his gaze.

A whiff of strangely smelling scent came towards Mahiru. Her vision blurred and her head swirled angrily. Her legs gave away as she fell into a pool of unending darkness.

* * *

It was almost time for Keiko to go back to the princess. Only one more day, if her calculation wasn't off. She sighed. Back to a life of misery with the princess – not that Mahiru made it miserable…it's just that…it reminded her too much of her loss. 

Keiko sat in the garden again and looked at the flowers. "So, this is your last day, right?" Akira sat next to the girl. She could've sworn she didn't hear him come in. But she shrugged it off and nodded. "When the moon comes up today, I'll show you something."

Keiko looked at Akira. "Why wait till then?" she inquired. Akira smiled and said nothing. Keiko looked at Akira. 'God, I'm going to miss him.' Keiko thought sadly as she looked at the werewolf boy. Something hit her mind, a whirlwind of colors. Another vision of the future is coming. She looked down and felt the images replace her sight:

_Somebody's crying for help. But she couldn't make out who it was. The voice is so familiar. The darkness around the figure cleared and showed…MAHIRU!_

"Mahiru!" Keiko gasped out and grabbed Akira's shoulder for support and leaned on it. Akira jumped up slightly and saw her panting frantically.

"A vision? Mahiru? What happened?" Akira let out a blurry of questions. Keiko's eyes were wide with confusion.

"I don't know." Keiko shook her head. Akira looked up to the sky and smiled when he saw the moon perfectly in the place where he wanted it to be.

"Come on!" Akira smiled and carried Keiko up. Keiko protested and demanded to be let down, but Akira kept going. "We're almost there!" He said while dashing quickly through the forest. Keiko squints her eyes; she could barely open them with the wind blaring into her eyes. She held Akira tightly when she felt as if she was falling. Akira told her not to worry before coming to a halt.

The dust came flying as he stopped. Keiko held on to Akira when the stopped and let out a small cry of surprise. The moonlight hit and reflected off a small lake perfectly. The soft rush of the waterfall was audible in the silence. Chirping of the cicadas and crickets created a perfect atmosphere…just as Akira predicted.

Keiko didn't bother speaking, but if she did she wouldn't have the chance. Akira grabbed her by the wrist and led her near the bank of the lake. Keiko looked into the water and saw the full moon behind her. "I'd be gone tomorrow." Keiko said sadly.

"That's why I wanted to show you this." Akira said holding her hand still. "So you'd remember your last night…to be a good night."

"Thank you," she whispered. Akira smiled and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder while he held her hand with his other. Keiko blushed softly then shook her head. "W-what are you doing, Akira?"

As if on cue, fireflies swirled around them. Keiko managed a soft smile and said, "You planned all this, didn't you?"

"How could I?" Akira said.

Keiko looked at the scene. "This is beautiful." Akira suddenly let go and cupped his hand in the crystal, clear water. Totally disrupting the atmosphere, he threw the handful of water at Keiko who screeched at surprise. The water dripped from her hair as she looked at Akira with unbelief.

Bending down at the bank, she dunked Akira's head into the water for vengeance. Within moments, you could've heard their laughter as they fooled around. Finally, in the end, Akira grabbed Keiko by the waste and pulled her underwater. For a long while, they stayed underwater than came back up.

'This is probably the best night I'll ever have." Keiko thought.

* * *

The very next day, Keiko was to return to Princess Mahiru. Akira offered to walk her and so that was agreed to. Keiko fell silent and so did Akira. She wanted to tell him that she'd miss him and goodbye, but if she said goodbye that might mean that they'd never meet up again. Finally, they reached the gates of the palace. 

"I'll miss you, Keiko." Akira said finally. Keiko turned around and nodded. "But we'll see each other again, I promise."

Moments later, Akira was gone and Keiko entered the gates of the palace. "I'll miss you, too, Akira."

Keiko walked with her chin up into the palace. "Lady Keiko!" they exclaimed. "I thought the demons killed you for sure!" Keiko scowled at them and walked onwards until she met up with Hokuto.

"Keiko," he whispered. "I was so worried about you." Keiko stood her ground and looked away sadly. "You'll have to look at me, Keiko. You're going to be my wife." Her eyes widen as she glared at Hokuto.

"Since when?" Keiko snarled.

"Since _I_ decided to." Hokuto retorted. "And," he held Keiko near him; "you'll help me capture those demons with your power of prophecy."

"Why should I?" Keiko pulled herself away from him.

"I know you've befriended one of them. The werewolf, am I correct?" Hokuto whispered. Keiko's eyes widen in fear.

"H-how did you…" she whispered.

"I have spies," he replied. "And if you want him to live, you will help me." Keiko grimaced.

"Fine, but if you hurt him, you'll pay for it!" as she spoke, her heart fell. She has to marry someone she doesn't love…and she has betrayed those who consider her as a friend. "And, tell me where Mahiru is!"

"Don't worry," Hokuto smirked. "You'll see her soon." He said leaving Keiko thinking, 'I must warn them!'

* * *

here it is! i hope you guys like this! R&R! sorry if this is kind of short and if they're out of character! (i think they ARE out of character...)

well, read and enjoy! please review! - Rin


	5. Dugeon

here it is! sorry i took so long, i had a lottastuff to do...this week, but i also had an MxM fic out there...somewhere...go look for it...xD, well i hope you enjoy this! r&r please! it's almost to the end!

* * *

Keiko looked down the hallways before walking through the open door. Sliding it shut softly, she proceeded down the hall. She hated it here; she loathed all the things that had to be done so that Hokuto would be happy. Keiko made a face thinking of Hokuto. It made her sick to her stomach. A sudden shout shocked her.

"Keiko!" Hokuto yelled. "What are you doing?" He seized her by the hand as she turned halfway around to meet him in the eye. Keiko glared. "You're going to be my wife, as they say, listen to your husband."

Keiko pulled her hand away and slapped his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not your wife, therefore, you have no control over me." Keiko snarled. "You have no power over me!" she declared before walking off again. He grabbed her arm again.

"If you're trying to look for the princess, she won't be – " he started.

"I'm just going to the hot spring, is all. What are you? My babysitter?" Keiko frowned. "And I am going the right way if you're trying to say that I'm going the wrong way." Without another word, she sped down the halls. Every single move she made, Hokuto made it seem like she's trying to sneak out.

'Maybe he's a mind-reader.' Keiko thought. She's been trying now, trying to warn Akira and the others, but she hasn't the chance. She's been placed in the pentagram for visions almost every other day, yet she always blinked out every sensation of prophecy she gained. 'I'm nobody's property,' she thought furiously before entering the springs.

She took off her yakata and slipped into the warm waters. 'Where is Mahiru?' she wondered. It's been half a week, yet she found no sign of the princess. She even checked the room. There's no escape door, trap doors, or any of those sorts. In frustration, Keiko thrust her head under the water. 'Akira,' she thought. 'What is he doing now?' If she could've cried underwater, she might've already.

She brought her head back up to refill her lungs with air before thrusting her head back into the sulfurous water. Ignoring the stench, she kept under for a while. Keiko felt a tingling chill up her spine. A prophecy! Her vision blurred and was replaced by something else:

_Mahiru, gagged and bound, lay on the floor of a hidden room. She's definitely in the palace still. Her gagged and muffled voice was a stifling cry. Her brown eyes – usually so optimistic – where shaded with fear and worry. She looked thin, as if starved. Her hair was matted – _

Keiko gasped as she quickly came from underwater. The room, it was dark, of course. But…it looked familiar. 'Where have I've seen it?' Keiko thought. Slowly, she climbed out of the waters.

Squeezing the water from her hair, she changed her clothes. She kneeled down nervously thinking of what might've happened to Akira and the demons if only Hokuto found out.

"Mitsuru," she whispered. "I need to tell Mitsuru." If she knew any demon, she knew that Mitsuru – Mahiru's lover although he denied it many times – would be the one to act. He was a strong-headed (and short-tempered) demon that would strike down anything in his path for his goal.

She scrambled up. This _was_ an outdoors hot springs. She smiled sheepishly as a plan thought up within her. From the doorway, a person would only be a shadow from there. Instantly, she fixed up a large stick of wood and put a black kimono robe on top of it for hair. If they needed her to speak…that'll be a problem, but Hokuto wouldn't dare to enter a _female_ bath place.

Fixing herself up the wall, she slid down the other side with fairly good stealth. By memory, she started to run up the hills afraid that Hokuto would find her. When she was halfway up did she realize that her damp hair and the cool breeze were a bad mixture and that tears were a torrent down her cheeks.

She kneeled down and started up again. She panted and started to walk up. A shape fixed itself up on the hills. It was too dark for her to see. "A-Akira?" she whispered. "Akira."

The figure started to clear up. A pair of brown eyes gazed back at her. "Keiko." Akira gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you promised us that – "

Keiko didn't let him finish. "Mahiru…she's captured. By Hokuto – the priest." She started. "I don't know where she is…but Hokuto, he's evil."

"Then come back with us." Akira said. Keiko shook her head.

"I can't," tears were pouring down harder. "I can't come back with you."

"Why?" he asked holding her shoulders. "Why can't you."

"Because…you'd die if you do! I can't be with you. Hokuto…he found out about you. If I come back to you, he'll kill you!" Keiko cried. "Akira, I'm no longer an ally. I'm an enemy."

"But I can't! I can't loose you again!" he replied. "I don't care what happens to me. I want you to be safe!"

"I'm sorry. I can't." Keiko murmured. "Save Mahiru and just leave me be." Akira let out a grunt suppressing anger and frustration. "I can't put you guys in harm. Having an enemy as an ally isn't good at all." His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and suddenly pulled her forward. His mouth found hers as he held her closely. Keiko felt his warmth fill her cold. Akira's arms went from her shoulders to back and head. Keiko pulled apart.

Akira held her tightly. Keiko said, "Just pass on what I said to Mitsuru. Save Mahiru, she's more important than – than me."

"I love you," he whispered. "That's important enough to save you." He kissed her gently. "And the Princess." He added.

"I love you, too, Akira. That's why…you should leave me." Keiko murmured.

* * *

Mahiru struggled with her ropes that tied her arms again. Sweat dripped down her head as she felt the rope rub against her skin. She got the gag off, but still screaming for help would be useless. She knew where she was – the dungeon. This is where Keiko was placed before being placed in a room to live in. They thought she was an enemy.

Mahiru tried her best to sit up as she crawled her way up to the wall. Ice cold stone met her touch on the face. She sat up straight and panted. Around this whole place was stone, so there wouldn't be anything to be able to break the rope.

Something stabbed her on the hand. It was sharp and cold. Mahiru looked down seeing a piece of bone jutting out. She let out a soft scream. Fear and panic ached loudly in her heart. She shuffled back in fear. But, if she use the bone to break the rope…then that would do.

Unwillingly, she placed her hand on the cold, sharp bone of the dead.

* * *

Everything that happened that night between Keiko and Akira seemed like a blur to Keiko. She lay on her back remembering Akira's kiss on her lips. Her hand traced back to her lips and smiled softly. Her black hair tumbled onto her face.

'I wonder, if Akira told Mitsuru about Mahiru.' She thought. It's been a few days and worried griped Keiko's heart tightly. 'Why do I even care for Mahiru?'

Keiko quickly walked down the halls. Her dark kimono blended in with the shadow. Finally, she heard something shuffling, like someone trying to move. Keiko glanced around. Where did that come from? She took one more step and the floor fell open, a trap door. Unfortunately, Keiko didn't know and ended up falling down.

"Ow…" she whispered. This place was so familiar Keiko realized. She looked up. She remembered, before she was brought up to the palace, she was kept here! This is the dungeon! "How could I have forgot?" she whispered. Quickly, she shuffled towards the noise. "Mahiru?" she asked.

A muffled reply came. Searching for the oil, she finally lit the lamp that she brought along. It was definitely Mahiru. Her short hair was matted and covered with sweat and dirt. Her hand was slightly scratched and the rope was partially off.

Fumbling with the lock, she tried to break it down. "Where are the keys?" asked Keiko. Mahiru grunted a reply and nodded over towards the corner. A spade stood there, its metal shining bright from the light in her lamp. Keiko nodded and brought the spade over. "Move back as far as you can," she said and lifted the spade.

She strikes the metal on the lock creating a dent on the dull metal. "Again!" Keiko said as she tried again. This time, the lock broke. Quickly, she removed the gag and ropes. "Mahiru, are you all right?"

"You came from me." Mahiru said surprised. "I thought you didn't care."

"That's not the point! Hokuto did this, didn't he? You hold authority over him! Go ahead and use that – " Keiko felt something hit her shoulder as she turned around. The spade she used was resting on her shoulders and a shadow loomed over her. "H-Hokuto." Keiko whispered.

"What are you trying to do?" Hokuto pulled her up by the hair. Keiko growled and glared as she tried to free herself. "You think you can free her? You think you can save your dear demon friends?" His voice was menacing. Keiko struggled. He held roughly onto her hand and pulled her out. Getting out of the cellar, he closed the trap door tightly, making sure it couldn't be open from inside.

"Let her out!" Keiko demanded. Hokuto chuckled.

"Why?" he asked. "I'd be ruler, and you'd be queen." She shrank back.

"No," she said flatly. Hokuto's eyes stared into hers.

"After I kill that friend of yours, there won't be any competition of who you shall marry." Hokuto said and let her drop. Keiko sat there panting. Suddenly, the wind picked up from where she was and lightning struck while thunder did is music. The demons were here!

* * *

here we are. sorry if they're out of character. i just can't ever get them into character...argh!...so sad...well, i hope you like this. r&r 


	6. Death to All

here it is! almost the end of the story! (GASPS!) after this chapter, there's one more, and it's over! well, i hope you enjoy this! well, enjoy this and thanks for readin this! after this one, it's the last chappie, just to remind you! r&r! enjoy!

Rin

* * *

Mahiru tried furiously to open the trap door. Suddenly, wind whipped her hard on her back and the trap door flew open. 'Mitsuru!' she thought as she scrambled out. "Mitsuru!" she screamed. She pulled herself up. Getting out of the dungeon finally, she quickly looked around feeling the wind pull her towards where Mitsuru is. Nothing can happen to Mitsuru! She won't allow it! Mahiru gasped as she ran on legs that were numb.

Turning a corner, she ran down the halls. Her heart longed to see him.

* * *

Keiko felt the wind whip her hair wildly around her face. Hokuto's hand was still gripping onto her arm as he pulled her out. She looked up seeing the tengu flying above. A jet-black wing supporting his flight. Hokuto smirked as Keiko saw a flicker of power goes through his hand. He was planning to take Mitsuru down! But without Mutsura, Mitsuru won't be killed – just weakened. But Keiko had a feeling Mutsura was about to come.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Keiko cried pushing Hokuto away from her. Just as a jolt came from Hokuto, Mitsuru dodged it in a nick of time. Keiko sighed softly. Hokuto glared angrily at Keiko and slapped her with the back of his hand. Keiko staggered and glared at Hokuto. "What are you going to do? Killing me won't kill the demons."

"Yes, but it will kill the heart of one of them," he sneered. Keiko bit her teeth together. Mitsuru balled on a jolt of lightning and shot it down at Hokuto trying not to hit Keiko. Hokuto dodged it and Keiko was hit with the aftershock of his attack.

"Watch where you're hitting!" Akira hissed. Nozomu suddenly appeared besides the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Keiko nodded.

"Go look for Mahiru," she whispered. "Take back up with you, you might need it." Nozomu nodded towards Misoka and they bounded off to look for the princess. Hokuto got up recovering from the attack. "Mitsuru! Watch out! He has priest-like abilities!" A hand gripped Keiko's neck roughly.

"Shut up," Mutsura said from behind. He dropped her neck and Keiko slid down gasping for air. She bit her lips and, because of the constant biting, it started to bleed.

* * *

Nozomu and Misoka glided down the halls trying to find Mahiru. "And I thought our house was a maze," Nozomu commented. Misoka ignored it and went on ahead. A servant passing by saw the demons and tried to scream for help. Nozomu quickly slid into his human form and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," he said. Misoka glanced at the servant and sent a hypnotic wave towards her. "Just forget everything you've seen." Nozomu told her. Wavering slightly, the servant girl moved on ahead somewhat blurry in what she saw. "I knew that's why I need to bring you."

"Charm alone can't work." Misoka murmured. This time, Nozomu ignored him and worked onwards. To their dismay, a portion of the army stood there with their arrows half-drawn back and ready to shoot and their swords half pulled out.

"Ready?" Nozomu asked. Misoka nodded. "GO!"

* * *

A jolt of lightning came down again. In a quick dash, Akira hurried and grabbed Keiko. Keiko held on to him and they rushed towards Mitsuru's side again. Rushing out again, he knocked Hokuto back. Placing a slight dent on the wooden walls, Hokuto got up. Mitsuru tried to knock the bow out of Mutsura's hand. Mutsura flicked the string sending a sound that irritated the demons.

"Akira! Akira!" Keiko cried worried. "What's wrong?" She glanced at Mutsura. What can she do? She's only a seer. Mutsura aimed the arrow at Mitsuru. Keiko glanced up trying to find a way to deflect it. Suddenly, Akira leapt forward and the arrow pierced him in the arm. He dropped suddenly turning into his human form grabbing his arm. Keiko gasped. Quickly, she ripped off part of her yakata sleeve and placed it around the wound.

"Akira," she whispered. He held onto her.

"I'm okay," he replied. Mitsuru glared at the bow as a strong wind occurred and lightning shot down at Mutsura. Mutsura let out a loud curse as it almost hit his arm and struck it off. Keiko wiped the blood off and tore off her other sleeve and tied it as a bandage around Akira's arm.

"Are you sure?" Keiko whispered. Akira nodded. Hokuto bit his lips angrily together as he worked his arms furiously fixing trying to weaken Mitsuru. Mutsura let an arrow fly. Mitsuru let the wind blow throwing the arrow of course and whirled next to him. Mitsuru felt his left wing (where the arrow whizzed by) falter slightly. 'A power arrow,' he noted.

* * *

Nozomu and Misoka stood thinking of what to do. If they alarmed these people, it won't be good. "Why won't you try hypnotizing them all?" Nozomu whispered. Misoka shook his head.

"It'd be kind of weird having them all with the same story," he retorted. Nozomu sighed.

"I guess we fight." The first row in the army let the arrows fly and those with the sword raced forward at the demons. They both knocked away the arrows (not power ward arrows) and fought hand-to-hand with the humans. "How are we going to get to the princess?" as Nozomu spoke, a loud whistled cleared the air and everyone stopped to face the person who did that.

* * *

Mitsuru flew towards Hokuto as Akira (back in his demon form) rushed at the archer Mutsura. Keiko just sat there stunned at all the action. Akira flipped backwards when Mutsura pulled out an arrow. Mitsuru was still fighting. Flinging the arrow, it struck Mitsuru in his wing. It lay limp against his side. Mitsuru growled.

Lightning and wind struck angrily around everywhere. Akira grabbed Keiko and covered her in case. Keiko's eyes widen as Akira held on to Keiko. She was about to get a prophecy. Her eyes suddenly blurred.

_Mitsuru's attention was directed somewhere else. An arrow shot out – it was Mutsura's arrow. And Mitsuru fell down, dead._

Keiko gasped and shivered. She let out a grunt of horror. Akira looked down at Keiko. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"M-Mitsuru…" she whispered. Her head throbbed. "Something's going to happen to Mitsuru." Akira stared at her with wolf-eyes.

"Repeat that," he said firmly. Keiko shuddered, her head felt light-headed.

"Mitsuru, he got hit…by an arrow," she sighed. "I – I don't know when. I don't know how. I just…" her head was aching terribly.

"Keiko! Keiko!" Akira gripped her shoulders firmly. Her head swayed and she snapped out of it. Her head was aching less now.

"WATCH OUT!" she cried as an arrow came. Akira grabbed Keiko and leapt up. She leaned out and looked down seeing where the arrow struck – it struck just where they were a couple of seconds ago. Akira landed gently and placed Keiko down.

* * *

Everybody turned around and Mahiru stood there. The army bowed down. "These are just fakes," Mahiru said. "It's an illusion. I – I saw them go down over there!" Mahiru pointed to a total opposite direction and the army rushed off. Nozomu and Misoka stared at them.

"You do know I can't do illusions, right?" Misoka said. Mahiru nodded and ran in front of them.

"Where's Mitsuru?" she demanded. They nodded and led the way.

* * *

An arrow shot out and landed a few feet away from Mitsuru. He grimaced feeling his energy being pulled towards it. He jumped backwards away from the arrow and fried it with the lightning. He glared at Hokuto.

Keiko tried to get up but only end up swaying and almost falling onto the floor. Akira lay her beside the dying Sakura Tree. She placed her palm on the tree. "I need to do this," she whispered.

Mitsuru aimed at Hokuto, but he (Hokuto) threw out a jolt of power shocking Mitsuru. He fell backwards and glared at Hokuto again. Mitsuru felt his power being ripped from him. Suddenly, an arrow flew aiming directly at Mitsuru. He (Mitsuru) couldn't move, Hokuto was holding him still.

Keiko gasped and started up. The arrow whistled quickly threw the air. Mitsuru looked down it wasn't as if he was ready to accept his fate it was because there was nothing he can do to alter this fate. Ready to feel the arrow pierce him, he never felt it. Instead, green-black hair caught his eyes. He looked up seeing Keiko there – she blocked the arrow.

Keiko fell to the ground and clutched the arrow. It pierced her in the stomach. She grimaced feeling the pain. "KEIKO!" Akira cried out. Keiko pulled the arrow out as she felt her blood pour out of the wound. The pain was shooting all over her body.

Mitsuru sat there shocked at what she did. She saved him. Hokuto gripped his hand angrily glaring at the fallen girl then at the archer. Sweat fell down Keiko's cheeks as she clutched her wound. "Keiko, why did you do such a stupid thing?" Akira demanded. Keiko laughed bitterly.

"I saw it in my vision. Every year I saw a prophecy, I was – I was never able to change it," she explained. Blood trickled from her lips as she spoke. "At least now, I can alter the future." As hard as it seemed to Keiko, she knew she wasn't going to make it. Tears leaked from her eyes. She closed her eyes at the pain. Akira held her close to him.

"You are going to pay for this," he growled at the priest and archer. Anger pulsed through his veins giving him extra energy. He burst forward and held Mutsura by the neck. He tightened his grip ready to snap his neck.

"Don't do it," Keiko's voice cried. "H-he's not worth it." Even in a time like this, she's ready for any insults. "Don't waste any energy on a scum like him or H-Hokuto." She gasped at the pain. Her vision blurred. 'I'm loosing too much blood,' she thought. Before she could say anything else, her head drooped and she left consciousness.

Akira dropped Mutsura and turned around. "She's not dead, just out." Mitsuru told him. Akira nodded. Loud footsteps came to reach in Akira's sensitive ears.

"Misoka and Nozomu are back. And Mahiru's with them!" Akira informed. Mitsuru's head popped up hearing Mahiru's name. Akira started to go to greet them, but a force pulled him back. He was thrown into the further wall in the garden. Hokuto reached out and grabbed Mahiru's hand the moment she came out. Misoka and Nozomu were being held back by Mutsura's arrows. Hokuto took out a dagger and placed it on Mahiru's neck.

"Don't move, demon," he demanded. "Or she dies." Hokuto's voice told them all that he meant it. Mahiru's eyes traveled to Keiko's still body.

"Keiko!" she gasped. "What did you do to – " Mahiru's sentence was interrupted as the blade touched her skin.

"It will be simple, demon." Hokuto laughed. "Killing off the princess."

"Don't even think about it, you bastard." Mitsuru growled. Mahiru winced feeling the cold blade touch her skin again. It didn't scrape her, but she felt the pain. Her fingers twitched nervously.

A sudden jolt came from Hokuto and hit Mitsuru in the chest. He fell to his knees and spat out blood. Mitsuru felt himself lose energy and with it life. Something about Hokuto's attack sucked his life from him and gave him damage. Mitsuru tried to fight back, but an arrow suddenly pierced his chest. A power-ward arrow was launched from Mutsura's place. Through Mitsuru's eyes, he saw Hokuto let go of Mahiru and everything went black.

Immediately, Akira launched himself from the wall to Hokuto. Successfully pinning him down, he bit down at Hokuto's arm. Hokuto let out an anguished scream. Akira bit down at his throat. Hokuto's scream was muffled. "That's for Keiko." He cried. Ready for the deathblow, he shouted, "And this is for Mitsuru!" Misoka stopped him.

"Don't," he said. "Just let him bleed to death, any mercy kill is too kind for him." Reluctantly, he walked off Hokuto. Nozomu stood there with Mutsura's knocked out body in hand. He tossed Mutsura aside and quickly walked towards Mitsuru. Akira stood besides Keiko hoping she'd awaken. Too much blood was lost and her face was becoming pale.

"M-Mitsuru!" Mahiru gasped looking at his body. Blood pooled around him as Mahiru kneeled besides him, her clothes stained with his blood. Her voice was shaky and sad. Tears seemed to trickle down her face, but she kept those tears in. "M-MITSURU!" she cried out.

* * *

sorry for the suspense, i hope you enjoy this. stick with this, don't worry, i have a plan for the two of 'em (Mitsuru and Keiko) why did i do it? i really dont know. it just worked with the plot...so, please r&r! don't kill me!

Rin


	7. Bring Me To Life

here you all are...the last chapter...gah! ... so nervous to wonder if you guys hate it or like it...well, in here is major mxm so yea, but i hope you guys like this one..thanks for reviewing! i'll write another CM one soon...

* * *

Mahiru gasped seeing Mitsuru's dead face. She gave out a low, high-pitched cry of terror. "Mitsuru! Don't die!" She slowly placed her hand around the arrow. She pulled it out making a slight heaving sound. Blood poured out quickly from the wound. Mahiru gasped as she placed her hand over the wound as if it would stop it from bleeding. Her eyes gasped at the blood.

"Princess," Misoka said, "he's gone already. There wasn't anything we can do about it."

Akira glanced at Keiko who was still unmoving. He hesitantly pulled out the arrow gently, blood squirted on his arm. (Akira is in his human form.) Keiko let out a low moan and Keiko quickly placed her head on his lap. Quickly ripping part of the cloth on his outfit, he wrapped Keiko's wound. "Don't die, please don't die."

Nozomu and Misoka looked down apparently mourning for their dead leader, the tengu. Akira held Keiko close to him as he, too, mourned for Mitsuru. Tears slowly slipped down Akira's face. Out of them all, he was the only one that cried. Mahiru held it in holding the body of her beloved.

Mahiru slowly brought her lips to his hoping that would revive him. She pulled away, her eyes yearning for him to live. "No, Mitsuru," she cried, "don't do this, you're just joking."

"I don't think anybody can stop their heart for real in a joke." Misoka said and he was rewarded with a sharp glance from Akira and Nozomu. Everybody looked down, too sad to do anything. Nozomu and Misoka walked over to Akira looking at the girl.

"She lost a lot of blood," said Misoka. Akira nodded.

"Is she going to live?" Akira asked. "She can't die. It's not fair, it's not fair!"

"Sometimes life just isn't – " a shriek broke Nozomu in the middle of his sentence. Mahiru was being strangled up by Hokuto, a blade touching on her neck. The three demons growled.

"And you didn't let me kill him," Akira said. Mahiru's eyes were wide with fear as she slowly touched Hokuto's arm. Hokuto's face was smirking with blood staining his clothes. It was sudden, Akira changed into his demon werewolf form and launched at Hokuto before he noticed. He growled.

"This time I will kill you," he growled. Nozomu and Misoka did nothing to stop him as he gave him the death blow. A gurgle of noise came from Hokuto before he went completely still. Blood dripped from Akira's muzzle as he wiped it away and turned back into his human form.

Mahiru cradled Mitsuru's head and slowly wiped the blood from his face. She slowly let a soft tune from her lips. It was a strange song though it talked about a princess and a demon. Finally did they see that it was a love song about her and Mitsuru.

"Mahiru," said Akira. "He's dead."

"He's just asleep," she replied reluctantly. "And so is Keiko." Akira looked down at the maiden. "She'll wake up and so will Mitsuru."

"This isn't like you, Princess," said Misoka. "When have you been so…"

"It's probably because of…yea," Nozomu replied vaguely. Mahiru continued to sing softly to Mitsuru as if he could hear her voice. She kept on whispering the song near Mitsuru's ear.

Someone's coughing brought most of their attention to her. Keiko choked and tried up. She griped her wound tightly as Akira slowly held her close to him. "Don't do that, you're still hurt." Akira said.

"Hokuto…" she whispered. "Is he….where is he?"

"Dead, I killed him." Akira replied bluntly. Quickly, he embraced Keiko. "Don't do that again, it scared me. Don't every try that again." He whispered into her shoulder. Keiko smiled and pushed away. Her eyes suddenly caught Mitsuru and Mahiru.

"N-no…Mitsuru couldn't have died!" she cried.

"He's not dead!" Mahiru replied. Keiko looked down.

"I saw it coming, but…why? Everything I see always come true whether I like it or not!" she cried. "I hate it," she leaned on Akira and winced at the slight pain. Akira wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything about it," he said. Mahiru slowly placed her hands on Mitsuru's face.

"Mitsuru," she whispered. "Mitsuru…wake up." She seemed out of it, her mind seemed to have shut down completely. Her sole focus is to have Mitsuru wake up and see her again.

"Why won't she just admit it? He's d – " Misoka started until someone jabbed their elbow into his stomach.

They all surrounded the girl and the dead demon. Mahiru frowned suddenly, her smiling faced disappeared. It was as if all her hope just gone down the drain. Her lips quivered as she slowly touched his face again brushing his hair from his eyes. "H-he's not waking up…is he?" she murmured.

They all avoided her stare. "ANSWER ME!" she cried. She buried her head into his chest. "This can't be…why is it that he isn't waking up? Mitsuru can't be dead!"

"Mahiru!" Keiko cried out angrily and sadly. "There's an arrow in his chest, he's dead!"

"No," she whispered. "This isn't happening!" Mitsuru's face was pale and he turned cold already. She hit his face softly hoping that warmth would return to his face. Something glistened on her face and followed down on her cheeks. The moon reflected the tears that rolled down her cheeks. One hung on her chin and fell down; as if fell, the glow of the moon turned brighter until. Then the unthinkable happens, the tears slowly turns into a gem – she cried six tears, there were six gems.

One gem glowed above Mitsuru and continued to give a soft pulse. Everybody was surprised – even Mahiru. She was shaking softly as she felt another pulse come from Mitsuru. It was slow, soft, and faint – almost unnoticeable, but she felt it. She gave out a soft shriek. "Mitsuru!"

Keiko saw one gem go towards her. She held out her hand and the gem slowly went into her and she felt the pain of the wound slowly fade. The blood around her yakata faded as well. It was a teardrop from Mahiru, but combined with the light of the moon. This was strange.

Mahiru stared down into Mitsuru's face. He was breathing softly now, his breath short and parted but he was breathing! He's alive! "Mitsuru! Wake up, MITSURU!" she cried. "Please, wake up."

Mitsuru grunted, the blood around them slowly dissolved and started fly up like red gems. He twisted his head to the side that Mahiru was on. She bent down slowly cupping her hand on his cheek. "Wake up," she whispered. "Please," she bends down. "You're alive, I know it you are so just open your eyes."

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

He heard her voice, it seemed distance but he heard her voice. Faint, yearning, loving as usual; his lids felt hard as if it refuses to open. His body ached as he listened to her voice. _"Mitsuru," _her voice cried.

Something dropped onto his cheek, he felt. Something wet…a teardrop from Mahiru. "M-Mahi-ru." He managed to say.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead _

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

He was surrounded with darkness and there was nothing he can do about it. He reached out…Mahiru…

She heard him say her name. Mahiru gasped. "MITSURU," she cried. He didn't wake up; he just stirred slightly but never opened his eyes. Her tears were falling down from her eyes. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Getting his pulse going is a lot of work," said Misoka, "but having him to wake up and have full consciousness is even harder."

She held onto his hand, gripping it tightly. "Listen to my voice," she said. "Please, wake up for me."

Mitsuru heard her call, he wants to respond but his throat ran dry. His strained just to open his eyes – he wants to see her again. He needs to wake up, just wake up…and see her face.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Mahiru bent down and placed her lips on his. Tears mingled in the kiss, she felt his warmth growing stronger. A hand strokes her head. Mahiru opened her eyes seeing Mitsuru awake finally. She pulled apart and fell into Mitsuru's embrace. Mitsuru kissed her with his arms tight around her.

Keiko let out a sigh and buried her face in Akira's chest. "You could see into the future, and that's enough for you to stop something bad from happening," he said. Keiko smiled and looked up at Akira.

"You think so?" she said. He brushed a soft kiss on her lips. As he did another premonition came to her. Once the sight was gone, she turned to Mitsuru and Mahiru. "Good luck," she started, "being king and queen together." Their eyes widen, but everybody knew that this was the truth. Finally, the day came and night melted away as did their horrible night.

* * *

well, i might put an epilouge next after this...maybe. but there isn't a sequel to this, at least i don't think i would do that...xD...haha...well, if i do an epilouge, i hope you guys like it, but this is offically...COMPLETE! ah...i feel so relieved...yet so sad..grrr...well, if there's an epilouge, i'll tell ya guys!


End file.
